1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hybrid bicycles and, more particularly, to retrofitting conventional bicycles to convert them to hybrid bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrically powered bicycles and hybrid bicycles currently exist within the marketplace. Hybrid as used herein refers to bicycles or vehicles that are powered using multiple power sources. A hybrid bicycle, as used herein, refers to bicycles that have an electrical power source plus at least one other power source.
Kits are currently available that can be used to retrofit conventional, manually powered bicycles into either electrically powered or hybrid powered bicycles. These kits typically provide electrically powered wheels or parts that convert conventional wheels into electrically powered wheels. Currently available kits have hardware distributed throughout various parts of the bike.
An example of one type of currently available kit for the retrofitting of conventional bicycles to create electrical or hybrid bicycles, requires users to assemble batteries somewhere on the bicycle frame and to install controllers of some type on the handle bar so the user can control the electrical power to the motor. The assembly of these kits takes time and some customers are discouraged with the time needed as well as the technical expertise and tools required to complete the assembly.
There remains a need for assemblies that can retrofit conventional bicycles to create hybrid, or electrical bicycles, that do not require significant user assembly or have numerous parts distributed on various areas of the bicycle.